


emperor's new clothes

by displayheartcode



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Married Couple, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: River and the Doctor are reunited at last.





	emperor's new clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: For the prompt thing: 50 for 13/river? Writer’s preference. 
> 
> I'm posting my much shorter drabbles on ao3 only.

“Oh, sweetie…” River took in her partner’s newest appearance. Pale gold hair tucked behind ears—one pierced with a lovely set of earrings—and the long coat that swirled around shorter legs. She plucked at one of the bright suspenders, walking in a slow circle to inspect how much had changed. “I haven’t seen you this colorful since that shopping trip on Rirhath B.”  

Obviously pleased with the response, the Doctor’s grin was the same flash of quicksilver. From spiky hair to a boyish smile and stern eyebrows, River was always in love with those lips. “Some friends helped me out after my TARDIS dematerialized on me.” 

In a moment the Doctor’s sudden arrival at the Library went from two people reconciling after so many timelines to their usual married banter.

 _“You lost the TARDIS?”_  

“Did I say lost? No!” Her Doctor let out a nervous laugh that was an echo of some earlier incarnation. “I mean— _temporarily_. It was not in my line of sight. Or dimension. Still trying to figure that part out.  _No, no, no!”_ they added when seeing River’s expression. “This is nothing like last time when I lost my key. Don’t give me that look, darling.”  

River harrumphed and stomped her way inside the newly-renovated TARDIS. “If you need me, I’ll be fixing whatever other messes you’ve created in my absence,  _sweetie_.” 

The Doctor hurried after her. “The scorch marks were always there!”


End file.
